


照顾伤患

by 74lingcc



Series: Damian的猎奇文（r18g） [7]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 从肠子挤压粪便
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: （血腥护理）（屎尿屁注意）（是已经做过的34）





	照顾伤患

达米安不能动，他的伤近乎瘫痪，只能在病床上被人照顾。  
意外的是，提姆西来做这个，因为他很闲。  
“你还不如把我送医院。”  
达米安很不高兴，现在红罗宾正在帮他擦拭身体。  
“你的伤疤会导致布鲁斯被投诉。”  
“可我觉得这是屈辱。”  
他认得那个东西，对，导尿管。  
“你还没习惯？”  
他的下身还没有知觉，全麻以及受伤让达米安连排泄都成为问题。  
“…你跟仆人是有区别的…”  
罗宾咬牙切齿。  
“我的荣幸。”  
红罗宾微笑。  
小孩子的器官小而还在成长，提姆西没有别的多余感觉，可达米安很不适应，他实在是不想在德雷克手上排泄。  
“够了，放开我。”  
“不，你还有粪便要清理。”  
“我没有！”  
“提前弄出来，很抱歉，达米安，接下来我有一个为期三天的探查任务。”  
他朝小朋友晃了晃灌肠器，达米安脸都青了。  
“我真的会杀了你…别这样…”  
“那你能如何。”  
说实话，提姆西对这个工作意外的没有抵抗情绪，这种义务劳动，他觉得有些新奇。  
“你还会害羞吗，罗宾，我只是帮你导出来你的粪便。”  
达米安只是拼命摇头，看起来怕极了。  
“拜托，是我的手去碰你的粪便。”  
“我不想！”  
好吧，罗宾的精神看起来不稳定极了。  
“可你是人类，你会排泄，我不想你把漏出来把整张床弄脏。”  
“纸尿裤！论受伤护理我比你更有经验！”  
“但是你的屁股会长湿疹，达米安，我摸过那里，手感不错。”  
提姆西笑了笑。  
“你只是很讨厌你软弱不堪，就连排泄这种事情都要被我所主导，达米安，你就是感到屈辱，感觉到害怕而已，一般人帮你护理是你觉得理所当然，你即使在这样的情况也有能力干掉他们，而我不同，达米安，我杀了你轻而易举。”  
罗宾登着他，沉默不说话。  
“好吧，你不会真的哭吧。”  
提姆真的不能把这个打包票了，这样一个注重自己面子的达米安，如果他真的把灌肠器伸进去他的小肠子里，把粪便导出。达米安真的会杀了他的。  
“你最好有本事让我不会报复你…”  
达米安阴沉的警告。  
“我没本事。”  
德雷克的声音也沉下来了。  
“我必须完成这个，达米安，你不能因为这个闹变扭，除非你想我剖开你的肚子去掏你的肠子。”  
意外的是，提姆能感觉到达米安的抵抗情绪减弱了。  
“说真的，达米安，你是受虐狂吗。”  
他要剖开这个小孩的肚子吗，就是去为了拿粪便？  
“…你到底想干什么…”  
达米安还是在状况外。  
“做疯子的事情。”  
提姆放下他的灌肠器，要去消毒别的器具，随后，达米安真的看到了不可思议的事情，是的，提姆竟然因为这个而兴奋了。  
“你…”  
局部麻醉，罗宾依旧清醒。  
“你就不抵触这个了吧。”  
他无法抵触，达米安已经把所有的注意力转向提姆要剖开他的肚子这个事情上，他的羞耻全部转化为吃惊，他竟然在看提姆西划开他的肚子，还评价他的肠子蠕动得很漂亮。  
“果然还是小孩子，润泽的光度，达米安，你的肠子很好看。”  
提姆西带着口罩看不清楚什么表情，他拿起一次性的塑料盛器，便挑出达米安下面的大肠，然后切开，利用地心引力以及器官的跳动，把里面的粪便挤压出来。  
达米安由始至终都没有说话，他是第一次由衷的感到莫名的害怕，在德雷克都要连同的把他的小肠挤压后，他才说话。  
“…你疯了。”  
这个小孩看来喝了牛奶，提姆看着肠子里流出来的白色。  
“我记得我刚才告诉过你，不管怎么说，我任务完成来。”  
或许达米安会饿一段时间，可点滴总能保持他的能量的。  
“你看，你是如此麻烦。”  
他二次消毒后才把达米安的肠子肚子缝上，可罗宾看他的眼神已经开始变了，不过提姆不管，倾倒粪便他还是会嫌恶的，更别提里面还有血以及他挤压上瘾的半消化物。  
之后达米安以死拒绝提姆西的照顾并且坚决用纸尿裤；他能自己处理这个，可屁股成功被焖红了。  
上药还是提姆西上的。  
“不就是帮你导便？”  
提姆把手指放在不得了的地方。  
“我们又不是没做过。”  
“操！”  
达米安决定真的等他康复了，他要打死这个家伙。


End file.
